User blog:Joslyn miller/I'll Change For Her (2)
* * Fitz P.O.V. * * * The Madison girl surprised me. I mean first of all, what all boys looked at, her beauty. She was crazy hot. Her hair was between red and brown with long natural curls. she had a pure face, and the best part was her eyes which were emerald green. I sat down on my bed and sighed, Then the way she acted. She acted like she was scared of nothing, she acted like she wouldn't deal with crap if it came her way. She was different than most girls. But she probably heard bout what happened last year... which mean she won't get close to me at all. But i can wish. * * * Eli's P.O.V. * * * I held Clare's hand under the table as Adam told us a joke. I peeked over at her beautiful face and smiled. Everything with Clare was going great, and I liked her new friend, Madison, but i was afraid that she was holding something back from us... from Clare. Trust me, i am the King of keeping secrets hidden from people, and she shows all the signs. She doesn't like talking bout her family or her old school or her old friends and always turns the question around so we will end up talking about one of us instead of her. With Fitz back, i've been more jumpy every time someone taps me on the shoulder, comes up behind me, ect. I keep having flash backs to that night, the image of Clare crying against the locker, Fitz shoving me, the cold metal lockers against my jumpy skin, the knife that shined in the light coming from the exit behind me. 'I've gotta go,' I whisper in Clares ear. 'I'll see you guys later.' i wave goodbye to my friends and turn the corner trying to get the memory of that night, out of my head when i run into Fitz himself, making me jump and look at him with wide eyes. 'Eli' Fitz says my name with care, instead of anger. 'I need to talk to you.' 'Talk or punch?' I clarify. 'Talk.' He nods looking down at his shoes looking nervous. Wasn't i supposed to be the nervous one? 'What?' I just wanting to get down to business. 'Your friends with Madison, aren't you?' He asks peaking up from the ground. 'Uh, yeah, why?' I ask skeptical. But when he didn't answer a smirk crept onto my face, in realization, 'You like her don't you?' and when he once again didn't reply i just laughed to myself. 'Mark Fitzgerald is falling to the mercy of a girl?' 'Dude, Seriously?' He asked looking me dead in the eyes. 'Fine, Fine sorry. What bout her?' I finally pulled myself together. For the first time, Fitz and i were actually acting civil to each other. 'Well I know she hates me because of after school that one time, and I need your help getting us alone in a room together.' He asked sincerity in his eyes. 'Why should i do anything for you, last time we talked you were holding a knife to me.' I turn dead serious. 'Dude, I'm really sorry bout that. I realize it was a stupid thing to do and i know you won't forgive me right away but the truth is i was hoping we could be friends.' he holds out his hands and i hesitate before shaking it. We finally came up with a plan that was perfect. * * * Madison's P.O.V. * * * 'Hey' Eli comes up to me with a bright smile on his face. 'Hey, where's Clare? I can't find her.' I ask him. 'Oh she told me that she was waiting for you in the Theater.' He told me hitching his thumb behind him, in the direction of the theater. 'Really? Why would she be in there?' I questioned, he just shrugged in response and i walked down the hallway to the theater and walked into the pitch dark large room. I walked across the room fumbling around. 'Clare?' i ask the darkness But hands grabbed my forearm, i took it as danger and my instincts told me to punch whoever was in front of me, so i did and they fell to the floor with a thud. The lights for the stage grew strong and i saw a boy holding his face on the ground. 'OH MY GOSH! I AM SO SORRY!' I help the boy up. 'ARE YOU OKAY?! I'm so sorry!' I place a hand on the boys cheek turning his face so i could see Mark Fitzgerald. I dropped my hands right away and gave him a bored expression. 'I just lost all sympathy.' I turn to leave but he spoke before i took a step. 'No, wait.' he grabbed my forearm again, turning me around. 'I need to talk to you.' 'Sorry i don't talk to assholes.' I shake my head.' 'Please?' he pleaded. 'You got two minutes.' I folded my arms across my chest and sighed. 'I know i came across as a complete asshole the other day, but i'm not really like that.' he spoke quickly. 'Really? So the rumors about you holding a knife to Eli are false?' i ask in a sarcastic tone. 'No, but i'm not like that any more, swear. Go on one date with me and i'll show you that. Please?' He got down on a knee and I had to admit he looked adorable. 'I don't think my friends would appreciate me going on a date with the enemy.' I tell him honestly. 'We don't mind.' I hear come from the sound box. There stood Eli with his arm around Clare. Adam was leaning against the control board, smiling with them. I sighed and looked back at Fitz and smiled, shaking my head. 'I guess one date wouldn't hurt.' I finally reply and Fitz stood taking my hand. Clare gave me a thumbs up before i had left with Fitz. Hopefully he is different. * * * I hope you guys are liking it so far! :) Category:Blog posts